Jinakkan Aku
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: Shizuo tidak tau dan sebenarnya tidak mau tau apa yang ada di pikiran Izaya saat dia mengatakan tantangan itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mau terlibat dalam rencana busuk Izaya. Itu saja. Dia hanya belum tau kalau Izaya bisa mengikat siapa pun kalau dia mau...
1. tantangan Izaya

**Jinakkan Aku**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Shizu-chan, kutantang kau untuk menjinakkanku!"<p>

Pada dasarnya Shizuo ingin melongo, tapi dia tau itu tidak elit dan tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan kutu busuk di depannya untuk melihat dirinya dalam keadaan tidak elit. Jadi dia menyimpan kebingungannya dalam hati. Meskipun sebenarnya dia yakin si kutu akan tetap tau kalau dia sedang bingung.

Jadi keadaannya begini,

Shizuo sedang berjalan santai mengikuti ke mana Tom-san berjalan. Tentu saja dia tidak mau tau ke mana, itu urusan Tom-san. Kepalanya bisa penuh kalau dia mau-maunya menghapalkan jalur-jalur yang harus dia lewati untuk menagih hutang. Sekali lagi, itu urusan Tom-san. Shizuo hanya perlu mengekor dan berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya dari kelakuan-kelakuan tidak benar orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Mereka melewati Rushi Sushi dan menyapa Simon yang sedang mempromosikan restorannya dengan logat Rusia-Jepangnya yang sebenarnya agak kacau. Simon hanya membalas dengan cengiran dan menjulurkan sebuah pamflet dan berkata, "Sushi enak. Tom-san mampir. Shizuo mampir," yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan pelan mereka.

Tom-san dan Shizuo masih melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan damai pada titik itu.

Mereka melewati sebuah toko buku kecil dan melihat Yumasaki dan Karisawa sedang meributkan entah apa. Demi kesehatan jiwa mereka sendiri, mereka berlalu sambil berharap Yumasaki dan Karisawa tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Tom-san dan Shizuo masih merasakan kedamaian di Ikebukuro saat itu.

Mereka melewati tiga anak perempuan SMA dengan dandanan mencolok sedang mengejek dua anak perempuan lain yang sepertinya baru lulus SMP. Shizuo hanya menggeram dan tiga anak perempuan berseragam SMA itu langsung lari tunggang langgang.

Menyadari siapa yang barusan ditolongnya, Shizuo langsung menyesal. Kutu-kutu mini alias Kururi dan Mairu.

Perjalanan Tom-san dan Shizuo mulai terganggu karena ada dua anak perempuan yang mengikuti mereka.

Di depan ada kerumunan. Sepertinya sedang ada kejadian besar hari ini. Shizuo tidak ingat apakah hari ini adalah suatu hari besar tertentu. Tapi di Ikebukuro, setiap hari bisa menjadi ramai bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Meskipun Shizuo tau biasanya itu adalah ulah kutu busuk yang sepertinya sudah dilahirkan untuk mengganggu hidup Shizuo.

Tapi kerumunan itu menarik perhatian si kembar dari Shizuo jadi mungkin untuk kali ini Shizuo akan memaafkan Izaya. Hah, seolah-olah.

Shizuo mengira perjalannya dengan Tom-san akan kembali berjalan lancar.

Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang dengan jaket berbulu itu muncul di depan Shizuo. Berdiri terlalu dekat sampai Shizuo terlalu kaget untuk mencari barang untuk dilempar—bahkan dia lupa kalau dia bisa melempar tinjunya sendiri.

"Hei, Shizu-chan, kutantang kau untuk menjinakkanku!" katanya dengan senyum lebar sok inosen. Karena Shizuo tau tidak ada secuil pun dari Izaya yang inosen. Karena kutu busuk itu busuk.

"Apa maksudmu, huh, Izaya-kun!?" geram Shizuo. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan hidungnya hari ini. Mungkin dia mulai terkena flu musim panas—meskipun saat itu sedang musim semi. Karena dia samasekali tidak bisa mencium bau busuk yang biasanya selalu menguar dari Izaya sampai dia tidak tahan untuk tidak melempar Izaya dari Ikebukuro.

Izaya yang ada di depannya, berbau harum. Seperti kelopak bunga sakura.

Bahkan kalau ini adalah _shoujo manga_, Shizuo bisa membayangkan akan ada bebungaan yang bertebaran di panel Izaya saat dia mengatakan tantangannya tadi.

Orang macam apa yang menantang orang lain seolah-olah dia sedang menyatakan cinta?

Dan sumpah, deh, muka Izaya sebenarnya masih terlalu dekat untuk kenyamanan Shizuo.

"Aku... aku... aku mencintai seseorang." Kata Izaya dengan pipi memerah. Sebenarnya dia sedang memainkan apa, sih? Drama Korea? Seingatnya biasanya Izaya akan berada dalam _setting psychological thriller_.

Lalu kenapa mendadak Shizuo merasa sedang berada dalam _setting_ sebuah drama komedi romantis picisan?

"Hah. Cinta? Kau?"

Izaya menatap Shizuo tajam. "Shizu-chan jahat!" kemudian merengut, "Aku kan mencintai semua manusia-manusiaku. Mereka punyaku dan aku akan tetap mencintai mereka sepenuh hati. Tapi cinta yang ini beda. Kau tau, cinta yang membuatmu berdebar-debar itu. Ah, aku lupa, pasti Shizu-chan tidak tau. Dia kan monster. Mana bisa dia jatuh cinta," Izaya mulai melantur.

Memunculkan pertigaan di dahi Shizuo. Orang ini bisa tidak, sih, sehari saja tidak membuatnya emosi? "Siapa bilang!? Aku pernah mengalami cinta yang seperti itu," ups. Tu, kan, Shizuo jadi hilang saringannya kalau sedang emosi begitu. Masalah Shizuo pernah mengalami cinta yang seperti itu hanya dia saja yang tau. Bahkan objek cintanya saja tidak tau. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya pada kutu sialan ini.

Shizuo lupa kalau memanipulasi kelakukan manusia adalah pekerjaan Izaya sehari-hari.

"Benarkah? Bernarkah? Benarkah?" mata Izaya melebar penuh keingintahuan. Dan satu bayangan yang tidak bisa Shizuo artikan. "Kalau begitu Shizu-chan sudah tau rasanya. Makanya kau harus membantuku,"

"HAAHH!?"

"Habisnya, aku kan tidak bisa minta bantuan yang lain lagi. Kalau aku minta bantuan Shinra, dia akan menjejaliku dengan obat. Kalau aku minta bantuan gengnya Dotachin, Erika-chan akan mengikatku dan menaruhku di kasurmu. Kalau aku minta bantuan Simon, aku akan dipakasanya jualan sushi seumur hidup. Kalau aku...,"

"Sudah! Hentikan! Diam! Mendengar suaramu membuat telingaku sakit!" kata Shizuo sambil menaruh tangannya di mulut Izaya yang memang masih berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

Dan sedikit heran karena Izaya tidak mencoba untuk menggigit tangannya.

Dan ketika Izaya menggosokkan pipinya ke tangan Shizuo, Shizuo semakin yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kutu yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah meminta bantuan Shinra dan sekarang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh obat yang tidak jelas efek sampingnya.

Shizuo kemudian menoleh ke arah bosnya, "Tom-san, bisa tidak aku ijin hari ini? Aku harus mengurus kucing liar ini sebentar,"

Tom-san memandangnya dengan cara yang tidak bisa Shizuo artikan, kemudian mengangguk.

Dan Shizuo menyeret tudung jaket Izaya dan membawa kucing itu ke tempat Shinra.

Kalau dia menjadi aneh begitu karena pengaruh obat dari Shinra, seharusnya Shinra yang mengembalikannya ke keadaan semula—agar Shizuo bisa menghajarnya dengan santai nantinya—dan Shizuo tidak perlu dilibatkan dalam proses penyembuhan Izaya.

_Or not?_

* * *

><p>(Tau nggak, sih, kucing itu Bahasa Jepangnya adalah neko. Dan neko adalah istilah lain dari uke. Ya, gitu aja.)<p>

(Idenya didapat dari sebuah fic Shizaya Bahasa Inggris yang judulnya Just Don't Hate Me. Itu kayaknya akan _angst_ parah gitu. *baru baca dikit* Pokoknya pas adegannya Shizuo memutuskan untuk menjinakkan Izaya, saya langsung kepikiran adegan beginian. Semacam gimana kalo Izaya yang minta dijinakkan... ehehe)

(Ini bisa jadi _oneshot_ atau pun _multichap_. Tergantung _mood_ penulis dan tanggapan pembaca. XP –soalnya pada dasarnya pas nulis ini jadi kebayang adegan-adegan lain gitu, tapi nggak ada _timeline _sama _ending_-nya, jadi nggak tau apakah kepala saya bisa meluruskan potongan-potongan itu menjadi bentuk yang utuh.)

(Pernah nggak, sih, kebanyakan baca fanfic terus malah jadi lupa cerita aslinya kayak gimana? *abis nonton harpot terus bingung gegara ceritanya beda sama yang di kepala*)


	2. kata Shinra

**Jinakkan Aku.**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

* * *

><p>Izaya memandang Shinra dengan mata lebarnya yang terlihat inosen.<p>

Shizuo memandang Shinra dengan mata menyipit yang seolah berkata, "Mati kau kalau berani berbohong."

Shinra menatap kedua mantan teman sekolahnya sambil sedikit merinding. Sebenarnya kalau tatapan Shizuo yang seperti itu, dia sudah terbiasa melihatnya—meskipun biasanya tidak diarahkan kepadanya. Tapi tatapan inosen Izaya adalah hal yang baru untuknya.

Bagaimana pun juga, Shinra merasa dia yang paling tau kalau Izaya adalah mahluk yang paling jauh dari kata sifat inosen. Pokoknya mereka—seharusnya—tidak pernah diletakkan dalam satu kalimat yang sama. Titik.

Shinra lupa kalau barusan dia melakukan itu.

Shinra menggali kembali ingatannya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Izaya. Dia memang punya rencana untuk mengujicobakan suatu obat pada Izaya, tapi seingatnya dia belum melaksanakan rencananya. Dan Shinra pun menyadari kalau obat baru yang dia buat itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan membuat mental seseorang terganggu.

Dia tau, kok, kalau mental Izaya pada dasarnya memang terganggu, tapi bukan itu intinya.

"Sudah kubilang, cepat berikan penawarnya," geram Shizuo.

Tentu saja seperti geraman-geraman yang sebelumnya, geraman yang satu ini sama sekali tidak menghasilkan penawar apa pun. Karena, memangnya apa yang seharusnya diberi penawar oleh Shinra?

Penyakit jiwa Izaya? Sepertinya itu bawaan lahir, deh. Lihat saja adik-adiknya. Shinra bahkan sudah mulai curiga kalau sebenarnya orang tua Izaya hanya pura-pura normal selama ini.

"Ara ara, Shizu-chan kadang-kadang benar-benar bebal, sih. Kalau ada obat penawar untuk cinta, menurutmu kenapa banyak orang bisa bunuh diri atau saling bunuh dengan gampangnya?"

Shizuo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinra dan menatap tajam pada Izaya. "Kutu busuk sepertimu tau apa soal cinta, hah?"

Izaya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar manusia gua protozoa. Tentu saja aku tau. Kau tau aku sangat suka mengamati manusia. Aku bahkan bisa melakukan apa pun yang kumau dengan cinta. Segala rasa cintaku pada manusia, misalnya. Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku betah melihat kelakuan manusia yang begitu-begitu saja kalau bukan karena cinta?"

Shinra tidak mengerti logika yang dipakai Izaya. Tapi pada situasi seperti ini, dia hanya mengerti satu logika: jangan membuat Shizuo marah.

Tapi tentu saja Izaya tidak mengerti logika semacam itu. Karena kalau dia mengerti, dia pasti sudah hilang dari hidup Shizuo sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Betapa pun aku menyukai kalian yang mendadak akur begini, aku masih tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Karena kalau-kalau kalian tidak tau, aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam romantisku dengan Celty. Aku bahkan sudah mengambil cuti."

Izaya menoleh ke arah Shinra. Cahaya lampu membuat mata kemerahannya terlihat bersinar, seperti mata setan. Dan seringaian licik Izaya sama sekali tidak membantu. "Tentu saja untuk mengundangmu sebagai saksi. Mulai sekarang Shizu-chan akan menjinakkanku. Kau tau, seperti berandalan SMA yang memungut kucing liar di bawah hujan,"

"Kau pikir ini _shoujo manga_, hah? Siapa yang bilang aku akan menjinakkanmu? Melihat mukamu saja aku sudah muak," tentu saja Shinra juga tidak tau sejak kapan Shizuo mulai membaca _shoujo manga_ dan menjadikan itu sebuah referensi kehidupan.

"Oya oya, Shizu-chan~ kau ini gampang sekali melupakan janjimu sendiri, sih. Shizu-chan sendiri tadi yang bilang kalau dia akan mengurusku pada Tom-san. Dia bahkan sampai minta pulang cepat, lho. Bukankah dia majikan yang baik, ne, Shinra?"

Shinra tidak tau dia harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi, dia tidak mau diratakan dengan tembok oleh Shizuo. Di sisi lain dia kagum karena keberadaan Shizuo saat ini di sini berarti dia benar-benar pulang lebih cepat dari pekerjaannya.

Apa iya Shizuo benar-benar akan menjadi majikan Izaya?

Yang benar saja. Pasti apa pun yang ada di atas sana sedang bercanda.

Bukan, dia tidak berpikir kalau Shizuo akan menjadi majikan yang buruk untuk Izaya. Tapi Izaya yang tidak mungkin menjadi peliharaan yang baik. Bagi siapa pun.

Dan kalau tanpa peliharaan semacam Izaya saja kerusakan yang dialami Ikebukuro sebagai akibat kemarahan Shizuo sudah separah itu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau Shizuo benar-benar memelihara Izaya?

_One word: disaster._

"Eeto, Shizuo-kun, menurutku, sebaiknya kau berpikir berkali-kali lagi sebelum mengambil keputusan semacam ini. Kau tidak mungkin memelihara Izaya. Meskipun kucing liar memang punya pesonanya sendiri, dan aku mengatakan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan bentuk helm Celty, tapi Izaya bukan kucing liar biasa,"

"Kata dokter ilegal yang memelihara dullahan," celetuk Izaya dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak memelihara Celty. Kami menjalin cinta yang murni."

"Manusia tidak menjalin cinta yang murni dengan mahluk astral, Shinra,"

"Tapi cinta kami, kan, berbeda. Murni. Putih. Indah."

"Diam! Kalian berdua membuat kepalaku sakit. Hei, Shinra, kuserahkan dia padamu," Shizuo kemudian angkat kaki dari kediaman Shinra.

Sebenarnya Shinra tidak peduli—dia punya makan malam romatis untuk disiapkan. Tapi keberadaan Izaya yang seperti anjing yang ditendang majikannya mengganggu estetika apartemennya.

Lagipula sejak kapan Izaya punya mata lebar yang _shoujo manga_-ish seperti itu. Eeto, sebenarnya Shinra juga tidak terlalu mengerti pentingnya mata lebar dalam sebuah _shoujo manga_—lebih-lebih membaca satu judul sampai akhir—tapi kalau itu menempel pada Izaya, dia tau kalau itu sama sekali bukan hal yang wajar.

"Ne, Shinra, apa yang akan dilakukan peliharaan kalau ditinggal majikannya?"

"Eeto, mencari majikan baru..?"

Izaya menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjukknya, "A, a, a. Tentu saja tidak. Kau harus minta maaf pada semua peliharan yang kau sepelekan kesetiaannya. Tentu saja mereka akan membuat majikannya mengakui mereka lagi. Lagipula, apa gunanya majikan tanpa peliharaan," Shinra berusaha keras mengabaikan logika terbalik Izaya di sini, "jadi tentu saja setiap peliharaan harus membuat majikannya berguna. Hihihi," entah kenapa tawa pelan Izaya membuat bulu kuduk Shinra merinding.

Padahal tawa hebih Izaya yang biasanya hanya mampu membuat Shinra jijik.

Benar-benar, deh. Shinra punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Dalam hati Shinra berdoa semoga Celty yang sedang keluar untuk suatu pekerjaan yang entah apa sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>(Jadi, saya sudah menemukan plotline—yang meskipun agak maksa—bisa dijadikan kelanjutan untuk fic ini. Nggak tau juga bakal digarap sampai selesai atau tidak, but I'll try my hardest. Step nya: satu chapternya nggak harus panjang, tapi harus selalu ada next chapter, yah, seminggu sekali misalnya. LOL.)<p> 


	3. dikejar Izaya

**Jinakkan Aku.**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sudah menganggap permasalahan model baru yang dibuat Izaya sudah selesai. Apa pun benda asing yang sedang mengalir dalam darah Izaya, Shinra bisa mengatasinya. Dalam hitungan jam, mungkin Shizuo bisa kembali melemparkan rambu lalu lintas ke kepala menyebalkan Izaya.<p>

Well, bukan prospek yang membosankan.

Lagipula dia sudah minta ijin pada bosnya untuk selesai lebih cepat hari ini, jadi dia tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan.

Tapi entah dari mana munculnya—membuat Shizuo benar-benar hampir percaya kalau dia sedang pilek—ada seekor kutu yang kembali hinggap di wajahnya. Maksudnya Izaya kembali muncul begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sampai Shizuo bingung bagaimana dia bisa melempar sesuatu ke wajah menyebalkan itu tanpa membuat gerakan canggung.

Seketika pemandangan yang ada di sekitar Shizuo tergantikan oleh mata kemerahan Izaya yang entah kenapa Shizuo tidak bisa melihat sinar kenakalan darinya. Itu bukan sinar mata Izaya yang bisanya. Dan mau tidak mau itu membuat Shizuo agak bingung. Tapi mungkin itu tujuan Izaya: memakai tetes mata untuk membuat matanya terlihat lebih bersinar dan... membuat Shizuo mau tidak mau mengakui—tentu saja tidak secara lisan, tidak sampai kapan pun—kalau Izaya berhasil membuat matanya terlihat indah. Bukan berarti Izaya dan indah bisa diletakkan dalam satu kalimat begitu saja, itu adalah keadaan khusus. Dalam keadaan normal mata Izaya selalu terlihat mencurigakan.

Tapi kalau sedang terlihat bersih bersinar begitu, Izaya terlihat jujur.

Butuh waktu dua menit sampai Shizuo menyadari kalau Izaya sedang menjulurkan sesuatu ke arah tangannya. Dan menyadarinya pun malah membuat Shizuo semakin bingung. Karena Izaya sedang mengulurkan sebuah tali pengikat yang terikat pada sebuah ban leher warna merah yang terikat manis di leher Izaya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan peliharaanmu di sembarang tempat begitu. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Nanti kau akan membutuhkan lebih banyak energi untuk menghajar penculiknya, lho," suara melengking Izaya menyadarkan Shizuo dari kebingungannya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku tidak pernah memelihara kutu,"

Izaya memiringkan kepalanya dan melebarkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, "Tapi aku tidak mau jadi peliharaan orang lain selain Shizu-chan. Bukankah tadi Shizu-chan bilang dia mau mengurusku?"

Manis.

"Kau itu sedang mabuk obat macam apa, sih? Dari mana kau bisa berpikir kalau aku mau punya sedikit pun urusan denganmu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku sedang jatuh cinta. Dan dia tidak akan membalas cintaku kalau aku masih liar, makanya aku butuh majikan,"

Bertahan dengan kegilaan Izaya hanya untuk membuat kisah cinta Izaya punya _happy ending_? Memangnya Shizuo sudah gila? Kalau hanya _ending_nya saja, sih, Shizuo oke. Tapi kalau _happy_nya, yang benar saja. Izaya yang tidak _happy_ saja sudah membuat banyak masalah apalagi yang sedang _happy_.

(Tentu saja logika Shizuo memang hampir selalu _unconventional_ seperti itu.)

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Aku tidak mau punya urusan denganmu. Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

"Tapi kalau tidak bersama Shizu-chan aku akan tetap menjadi liar...,"

"Kau bisa menjadi peliharaan konglomerat hidung belang dan aku masih tidak akan peduli!"

Shizuo menolak percaya kalau dia melihat tatapan patah hati yang terlempar dari seluruh tubuh Izaya. Dari kepalanya yang tertunduk sampai pundaknya yang jatuh, atau kakinya yang mulai terlihat rapuh. Tapi dia masih menolak percaya. Ini Izaya. Tentu saja dia bisa memalsukan ekspresi macam apa pun yang dia inginkan. Dia bahkan pernah mendengar kalau Izaya punya persona lain yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, dan manusia macam apa yang bisa berpura-pura berkelamin lain tapi tidak bisa memalsukan ekspresi patah hati?

Shizuo tidak sebodoh itu untuk bisa percaya begitu saja.

(_Or so he thought_...)

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah hampir terbenam saat Shizuo memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang setelah seharian berkeliaran tanpa arah dan tujuan. Dia akhirnya bisa sedikit menghilangkan Izaya dari pikirannya, karena meskipun dia tidak akan mengakuinya, Izaya selalu ada di pojok pikirannya, entah heboh menebar konfeti atau diam saja sambil membuat peta di tanah.<p>

Dari awal dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dalam kegilaan baru yang dimainkan Izaya, namun tanpa bisa dikontrol, seperti biasanya, dia ingin menyingkirkan kegilaan Izaya. Atau menyingkirkan Izaya secara keseluruhan, yang mana saja oke. Yang penting Izaya tidak menyebarkan kegilaannya di area yang dekat dengan Shizuo. Itu sangat mengganggu kedamaian hidupnya.

Tentu saja semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Asalkan tidak ada kutu busuk itu, hari-hari Shizuo akan damai. _Well_, bukan berarti dia akan berhenti marah-marah sama sekali karena ada banyak orang yang meskipun tidak semenyebalkan Izaya tetap saja menyebalkan. Tapi jumlah kemarahan yang dibangkitkan orang-orang itu tidak sebanding dengan kemarahan yang dipicu oleh eksistensi Izaya.

Dan bayangkan saja betapa besar kemarahan Shizuo ketika dia melihat apa yang menyambutnya begitu dia menginjakkan kaaki di rumah kecilnya sendiri.

Ini adalah hal terakhir yang muncul dalam ekpektasinya.

Izaya berada di ujung _genkan_* duduk bersila dengan kedua tangannya tertumpu di tumpukan kakinya. Seperti kucing. Bahkan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Shizu-chan, _okaeri_~"

* * *

><p>(* Lorong yang langsung ditemui dari pintu utama. Biasanya isinya rak sepatu sama tempat payung.)<p>

(Kok rasanya makin pendek aja, ya? Well, ternyata WB nggak bisa diatasi bahkan dengan menulis plotline sebelum menulis. Dan sebagian karena saya suka kalau ending chapter ini di situ saja. X9)

(Dan setelah dengan santainya proklamasi kalau akan membuat one chap per week, malah langsung telat. Tapi keberadaan review yang almost non-existent membuat saya lepas dari rasa bersalah. Jadi bingung harus seneng apa depresi. Abisnya pas mau publish minggu kemaren saya baru nyadar begitu sampai di net cafe kalau file yang ada di FD cuma sampai chap 2. Deep sigh.)


	4. cat-like Izaya

**Jinakkan Aku.**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

(Double update, lho! v(^O^)v )

* * *

><p>"Kau ini benar-benar minta dibunuh, ya!" kata-kata itu terucap tanpa racun yang biasa menyertainya.<p>

Nada bicaranya santai, tanpa ancaman pembunuhan seperti yang seharusnya. Matanya tidak bersinar nyalang, hanya ada sedikit kelelahan yang ingin berkata 'yang benar saja'.

Apalagi ditambah dengan jalannya yang santai menuju sang lawan bicara. Yang belum juga menghilangkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Seharusnya kan Shizu-chan mengatakan _tadaima_...,"

Belum sampai Izaya menyampaikan ejekannya, Shizuo menyeret sang kutu, melalui _hoodie_nya, menuju ruang tamu dan menaruhnya di kursi.

Shizuo kemudian duduk di depan Izaya dan masih menyajikan tatapan lelahnya pada gagak hitam yang sudah pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk itu.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, kau terlihat lelah. Memangnya Tom-san tidak memberimu waktu istirahat? Kau mau teh panas? Aku bisa membuatkanmu kalau kau mengatakan di mana kau menyimpan tehmu,"

Shizuo yakin pernyataan terakhir itu berasal dari Izaya yang sudah mengobrak-abrik dapurnya mencari sang objek tapi tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Mana mungkin Shizuo mau-maunya menyimpan minuman yang bisa membuatnya tersedak kalau tidak disaring dengan benar begitu. Ada teknologi berjudul teh celup, sih, tapi Shizuo tidak menyukai sesuatu yang disembunyikan wujudnya oleh pembuatnya.

Temui Shizuo: orang yang bahkan bisa menganggap teh celup mencurigakan.

Entah karena insting dan cara berpikirnya yang tidak konvensional, atau sebenarnya dia paranoid, tidak ada yang tau.

"Aku tidak punya teh," katanya karena tentu saja dia tidak mau dibuatkan teh oleh Izaya. Atau sebaiknya dikatakan dia tidak mau dibuatkan sesuatu oleh Izaya. Titik.

"Tapi bukankah kegunaan pacar adalah untuk membuatkan teh panas di saat pacarnya sedang lelah?"

Implikasi dari perkataan Izaya membuat pipi Shizuo memerah.

"Siapa yang bilang kau bisa seenaknya jadi pacarku!?"

"Eh? Ah, pasti Shizu-chan lupa, deh. Ingat tujuanku ingin dijinakkan olehmu? Aku mencintai seseorang. Itu artinya aku berharap aku bisa pacaran dengannya. Harusnya, kan, Shizu-chan mengajariku yang seperti itu. Tapi Shizu-chan begitu saja tidak mengerti. Atau seharusnya aku memang mencari penjinak lain, ya...,"

Warna merah yang ada di pipi Shizuo sekarang bukan lagi karena malu, tapi karena marah. Marah karena apa, sampai titik ini pun Shizuo tidak tau. Yang dia tau, dia tidak menyukai apa yang barusan dikatakan Izaya. Entah tentang dia akan berpacaran dengan orang lain, atau tentang ketidakmengertiannya tentang etika berpacaran, atau tentang mencari penjinak lain.

Hal selanjutnya yang dia tau, dia sudah membungkam mulut Izaya. Dia baru tau kalau melakukan itu lebih memuaskan daripada melemparinya dengan mesin penjual.

Setidaknya membungkamnya membuat Izaya berhenti bicara.

"Kau sendiri yang muncul seenaknya. Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah!? Rencana busuk macam apa lagi yang sedang kau buat!? Sudah kubilang tinggalkan Ikebukuro dan kau malah terus-terusan datang dengan rencana tidak jelasmu. Memangnya kau tidak bisa sehari saja tidak busuk!?"

"Mhm.. mhm..,"

"Hah!? Kau bilang apa, hah!?"

Izaya mengetuk tangan Shizuo yang sedang membungkamnya. Shizuo agak merasa bodoh begitu menyadari alasan Izaya menjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Kemudian dia melepaskan bungkamannya.

"Bah. Kau membungkamnya terlalu kuat, tau! Tangan Shizu-chan anyir. Kau tadi memukuli orang lagi, ya? _Yare, yare_. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan minta Shizu-chan mengajariku pacaran. Itu akan _useless_. Mana ada orang yang mau pacaran dengan orang yang sedikit-sedikit marah seperti Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tertohok. Karena kenyataannya dia memang belum pernah pacaran.

Tapi itu bukan salah Shizuo. Shizuo hanya belum menemui wanita yang tidak terlihat palsu.

Dan Izaya adalah mahluk yang paling palsu. Bukan berarti Shizuo melihat Izaya sebagai wanita, sih, tapi tetap saja.

Shizuo tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum dia menghampiri kulkas. Mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangnya ke sebuah piring. Dan menaruhnya di meja di depan Izaya.

"Eh?" salak Izaya. Ah, mungkin Izaya salah memilih binatang untuk hewanisasinya*.

"Katanya kau ingin aku memeliharamu seperti... apa tadi... berandalan yang memungut kucing liar di bawah hujan? Kau serius tidak bisa lebih klise dari itu?"

Izaya merengut. Shizuo tidak mengerti. Apa lagi coba alasannya untuk meerengut seperti itu? Bukankah Shizuo sudah menuruti keinginannya?

Meskipun sebenarnya rencananya adalah untuk membuang Izaya setelah dia menghabiskan susu yang di piring itu.

"Tapi kucing kan _lactose intolerant_,"

"HAH!?"

"Anggap saja tidak bisa mencerna susu."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau benar-benar menjadi kucing, hah!?"

"Shizu-can, Shizu-chan. Aku kan sedang menghayati peran. Oiya, biasanya kucing tidak tau kalau mereka _lactose intolerant_. Oke," Izaya kemudian menyeruput susu yang ada di piring kemudian berjalan pergi.

Ke arah kamar Shizuo.

Kepala Shizuo meneriakkan alarm tanda bahaya. Tapi jantung Shizuo berdetak lebih kencang karena dia penasaran.

Akhirnya dia hanya mengikuti ke mana kutu itu melangkah. Dan mendapati Izaya tidur melingkar di kasurnya. Tanpa melepaskan jaket bulunya.

Manis.

Eurgh. Shizuo benar-benar harus mulai memasang rem pada pikirannya. Kalau tidak, beberapa hari ke depan akan benar-benar menjadi hal yang sulit.

Bagaimana pun juga, ada alasan kenapa dia menjadikan cinta pada orang itu sebagai masa lalu.

Tapi Shizuo menyukai makanan manis...

Tapi Izaya bukan makanan. Dan dia hanya manis saat dia sedang tidur melingkar begitu.

Apalagi dengan senyum-senyum mencurigakan yang sepertinya disebabkan oleh mimpi indah itu...

Oke, Izaya sudah resmi mencemari otak polos Shizuo.

...

(* Versi hewan dari personifikasi...? *ngaco*)

(Setelah selesai ngetik chap 3, saya baru sadar kalau ternyata hero di shoujo manga itu matanya tajem-tajem keren gitu. Jadi chap 3 itu salah konsep. Atau anggap saja Izaya bukannya hero tapi heroine. orz)

(Yang membuat saya menyukai Kamiyan adalah karena dia memerankan Izaya, Mephisto (Ao no Exorcist), dan Yato (Noragami). Jadi kalau karakter Izaya di sini agak kecampur sama dua orang gila yang lainnya itu..., ya, itu tetep salah saya, kok. orz )


	5. menurut Celty

**Jinakkan Aku.**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

* * *

><p>Celty tau kalau dia sudah menghabiskan waktu di dunia manusia selama mungkin ratusan tahun. Tapi ingatannya hanya sejauh kurang lebih empat puluh tahun* yang lalu. Dan karena itu, emosi manusiawinya baru berjalan selama itu.<p>

Sebenarnya fakta itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang dialaminya, tapi itu terdengar seperti pembukaan yang bagus.

Semacam untuk mengatakan kalau Celty masih belum juga bisa memahami sepenuhnya bagaimana pikiran (dan perasaan) manusia bekerja. Dia menganggap cinta yang dia rasakan kepada Shinra sebagai manusiawi.

Jadi dia menganggap kalau setiap manusia mampu mencintai. Mampu menemukan kedamaian dalam setiap yang mereka cintai.

Hanya satu manusia yang menjadi pengecualian dalam pikirannya: Orihara Izaya.

Karena menurutnya sang penjual informasi itu sama sekali tidak menyukai kedamaian. Lihat saja berbagai kelakuannya yang mengahncurkan kedamaian di Ikebukuro.

Tapi itu bukan masalah Celty. Celty tau kalau meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya, Izaya menganggap Shinra penting, dan karena itu tidak akan secara sengaja membuat Shinra berada dalam situasi antara hidup dan mati. Dan karena Celty penting bagi Shinra, dia juga tidak akan dicelakakan.

Bukan berarti Celty tidak bisa membunuh Izaya begitu saja kalau dia berani mencoba. Tapi meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya, Shinra juga menganggap Izaya sebagai manusia yang agak penting, jadi Celty tidak akan mengusiknya.

Selama Izaya tidak mengusik orang-orang yang penting bagi Celty.

Izaya seolah-olah sudah mengabaikan perjanjian tidak tertulis (dan sebenarnya hanya ada di pikiran Celty) itu. Dengan mengganggu hidup Shizuo—salah satu orang yang penting bagi Celty.

Shizuo tidak mengatakan secara langsung kalau dia terganggu.

Tapi Shizuo juga tidak pernah meminta tolong kepada Celty sehubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Shizuo meminta tolong kepada Celty untuk mengirimkan sesuatu.

Celty akan dengan senang hati memberikan pelayanannya secara gratis kalau saja Shizuo mengirimkan sesuatu yang wajar.

Tapi dia memberikan sebungkus Izaya (iya. Izaya. Dibungkus dengan kain yang sepertinya selimut sampai hanya terlihat kepalanya) yang dengan santainya diam saja. Celty sampai curiga kalau sebenarnya di balik selimut itu Izaya sudah berlumuran darah dan Shizuo sedang memintanya untuk mengubur jasad Izaya.

Tapi jasad itu bernapas.

Dan seketika Celty yakin kalau Izaya sedang melakukan aksi manipulasi-yang-tidak-terasa-seperti-manipulasi-nya.

[?] Celty menunjukkan layar PDA-nya pada Shizuo.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau dia tidur di kasurku," Shizuo menjawab dengan nada datar. Seolah adalah hal yang wajar kalau Izaya tidur di kasur Shizuo.

Kalau Celty bisa menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya melalui ekspresi wajah, dia akan melakukannya. Sialnya, dia tidak punya wajah untuk menunjukkan pada Shizuo kalau pernyataannya tadi tidak wajar.

[Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan tidur di kasurmu?]

Sebersit ucapan seorang otaku** muncul dalam ingatan Celty. Tentu saja dia langsung mengusir ingatan itu jauh-jauh.

"Dia muncul dengan omong kosong tentang cinta dan penjinakan. Katanya dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan memintaku menjinakkannya atau apalah. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tidur di kasurku dan kupikir mengirimnya keluar akan lebih mudah daripada mengusirnya. Kau tau di mana dia tinggal, kan?"

Celty mengangguk—atau setidaknya menurutnya begitu karena dia tidak punya kepala untuk memastikannya. [Kantornya cukup besar untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Aku akan mengantarnya ke sana,]

"Terima kasih. Dan aku mau saja membayarmu kalau kau berubah pikiran tentang memberiku paket gratis," Shizuo menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Celty meminta Shizuo untuk membayar sesuai tarifnya yang biasanya sedangkan dia tau bagaimana Shizuo mengelola uangnya? Selain untuk kebutuhan pokoknya yang itu pun seadanya, Shizuo menghabiskan uangnya untuk kepentingan susu dan rokok.

Celty tidak mengerti bagaimana susu dan rokok membantu Shizuo mengurangi kemarahannya, tapi kalau itu berguna, tentu saja Celty tidak berniat untuk menguranginya.

[Tidak usah. Paket ini tidak lebih berat dari kukira. Lagipula aku sendiri yang menawarkan untuk memberikan paket gratis.]

Tentu saja Celty tidak akan mengatakan kalau awalnya dia berpikir Shizuo akan memintanya mengembalikan mesin penjual yang ikut terbawa pulang karena belum sempat dilempar ke Izaya.

Shizuo mengangguk.

Celty kemudian meminta Shooter untuk memodifikasi bentuknya sehingga dia bisa menaruh bungkusan Izaya tanpa membangunkannya. Tentu saja sampai detik ini Celty sudah terheran-heran bagaimana bisa manusia dengan kehidupan berbahaya semacam Izaya tidur nyenyak padahal keadaannya sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa...

_Well_, Celty tidak tau kalau dari awal Izaya memang tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Setelah Shooter menghadirkan fitur kursi penumpang, Celty pun menaruh Izaya dengan hati-hati. Bukannya terbangun, manusia dalam buntalan selimut itu terlihat mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut, berusaha meringkuk lebih dalam.

Manis.

Seketika Celty dihantui keinginan untuk membawa bungkusan ini pulang dan meminta Shinra untuk mengadopsinya.

Sebelum dia akhirnya sadar siapa yang sedang berada dalam buntalan selimut itu. Sama sekali tidak ada kemungkinan untuk Izaya menjadi semanis itu kalau dia tidak sedang tidur.

_Well_, satu atau dua gambar untuk dibaginya dengan Shinra tentu saja tidak akan membuat orang marah...

Setelah mengambil beberapa—yang sebenarnya banyak—foto Izaya (mungkin nanti ini juga bisa dijadikan alat untuk memeras Izaya... hihi...) Celty pun mulai menunggangi Shooter dan mengarungi gelapnya jalanan Ikebukuro menuju Shinjuku.

Bukan berarti jalanannya gelap, karena aktivitas di dua kota itu seolah tidak pernah tidur, tapi kenyataan bahwa para pengguna jalan tidak terlalu memperhatikan Celty cukup meyakinkan Celty kalau malam itu sudah gelap.

Sebaiknya dia segera menyelesaikan antaran paket ini dan pulang pada Shinra. Sebelum dia menyadari kalau Celty meninggalkannya begitu saja karena dia sudah tidur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shooter untuk mengantar Celty dan paketnya menuju tujuan. Celty pun kembali menggunakan bayangannya untuk mengangkat bungkusan Izaya yang dengan inosennya masih terlelap. Namun begitu mencapai pintu kantor Izaya, Celty baru menyadari kalau dia tidak tau bagaimana cara mereka akan masuk.

Celty bisa saja menggunakan bayangannya untuk membobol kunci kantor ini, tapi bayangan polisi bermotor putih muncul dalam pikirannya, dan Celty mengingat janjinya untuk menjadi taat hukum.

Belum sampai Celty menaruh Izaya di depan pintu, pintu kantor Izaya terbuka. Menunjukkan seorang wanita dengan sweater hijau dan rambut panjang.

Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu semalam ini di kantor Izaya?

Kemudian Celty mengingat perkataan Shizuo tentang Izaya. Mungkinkah? Meskipun terlihat dingin, Celty tetap mengakui kalau wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini cantik. Sama sekali bukan tidak mungkin.

"Izaya seharian ini tidak kelihatan. Kalau kau mencarinya datang lagi saja besok. Aku hanya mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal dan akan segera pulang," kata wanita itu dengan nada datar.

Nada dan tatapan datar itu... sepertinya familiar. Tapi Celty tidak juga bisa mengingat kapan dan di mana dia pernah mengenal wanita itu

[Aku datang untuk mengantar Izaya,]

Wanita itu tersentak namun ekspresinya tidak juga berubah. Setelah melihat keadaan Izaya dia berkata, "Oh, kau bisa menaruhnya di sofa saja. Hanya dia yang memegang kunci kamar atas. Setelah itu kau bisa keluar, pintu ini dilengkapi _auto-lock_,"

Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang menganggap Izaya sebagai barang? Izaya memang sama sekali tidak terlihat seram, sih, kalau sedang tidur begitu, tapi tetap saja.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, wanita itu pergi begitu saja.

_Well_, kalau untuk menarik perhatian wanita sedingin itu, mungkin ada benarnya Izaya meminta bantuan Shizuo.

Meskipun Celty tetap saja tidak mengerti bagaimana urusannya Izaya sampai pada keputusan semacam itu.

Tapi tidak ada juga yang mengatakan kalau Izaya tidak sedang memainkan permainan anehnya dan sedang mengubah targetnya menjadi Shizuo.

Tapi apa iya orang yang bisa tidur dengan ekspresi semanis itu bisa melakukan tindakan sejahat itu?

Untuk sementara Celty lupa siapa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Celty menaruh Izaya di sofa dan melepaskan ikatan di selimut yang membuat Izaya terbungkus. Bukannya meregangkan tubuhnya, Izaya tetap tidur meringkuk dan memeluk selimutnya erat.

Bahkan ketika Celty menyadari kalau malam ini tidak terlalu dingin.

...

(* Ini ngawur. Soalnya saya nggak tau kapan Shingen (atau Akabayashi, saya lupa) 'menggal' kepalanya Celty.)

(** Seandainya ada yang nggak nyambung, tentu saja maksud saya ucapan Erika pas Shizu-chan mau ke Shinjuku cuma buat 'mengunjungi' Izaya.)

(Pada dasarnya saya baru nyadar kalo Izaya ternyata sangat Psyche di fic ini. Hihihi. Tapi menurut saya, saya nggak bisa bilang ini bergenre humor kalau Izaya menunjukkan ketidakwarasannya dengan cara yang biasanya...)

(Jadi sebenarnya, kantor sama rumahnya Izaya tu sama nggak sih? Takut salah saya...)


	6. hari biasa di Ikebukuro

**Jinakkan Aku.**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

* * *

><p>Shizuo selalu tau apa bedanya hari sialnya yang berasal dari permainan Takdir, dan mana yang berasal dari permainan Kutu. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang berbau sangat busuk. Shizuo bahkan hampir bisa melihat wujud dari bau busuk yang menyelimuti dirinya.<p>

Kutu itu tidak jauh.

Tapi demi apa sejak tadi dia tidak berhasil menemukan manusia berambut hitam itu.

Normalnya, bau Izaya hanya akan berasal dari satu arah; memudahkannya kalau dia berniat melempar mesin penjual.

Seingatnya manusia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membelah diri.

Lalu kenapa bau Izaya bisa berasal dari berbagai penjuru? Tidak mungkin Shizuo melempar mesin penjual ke segala arah. Bagaimana pun, Ikebukuro bukan produsen mesin penjual. Hanya ada dua mesin penjual di sekitarnya dan sepertinya akan menjadi masalah kalau dia melemparnya tanpa sasaran. Siapa yang tau kalau tiba-tiba ada nenek-nenek penyeberang jalan yang tidak melihat mesin penjual terbang. Shizuo belum ingin menjadi pembunuh.

_Well_, membunuh Izaya itu hal lain lagi...

Shizuo melihat segerombolan lagi orang yang menghalangi jalannya bersama Tom-san. Orang-orang itu benar-benar tidak tau kapan saatnya berhenti. Shizuo sudah lelah dan dia berharap dia bisa menemukan Izaya dan mencabut akar masalahnya hari ini.

Karena betapa pun konyolnya, geng yang ada di hadapannya adalah gerombolan kesepuluh yang mencoba menyerangnya hari ini.

Jatuh cinta kepalanya. Kutu itu hanya ingin bercanda dengan pikiran (dan perasaan) Shizuo. Apa-apaan ekspresi tidur polos itu? Apa-apaan tawaran teh panas itu?

Selamanya, kutu busuk hanya kan menjadi kutu busuk.

Dan Shizuo benar-benar ingin membunuhnya saat ini. Kalau saja dia bisa memfokuskan hidungnya dan mengendus dari arah mana bau busuk itu paling pekat.

Satu-persatu geng abal-abal yang sepertinya berisi masing-masing dua puluh orang itu mencoba menyerang Shizuo. Dengan bat besi. Dengan plang kayu tebal. Dengan tinju sekuatnya. Dengan tendangan tinggi. Dan dengan kemampuan bela diri yang kalau mau jujur Shizuo ingin mempelajari juga. Tapi dia tidak disebut sebagai _fortissimo_ karena seragam bartendernya.

Bat besi direbutnya dan digunakannya untuk memukul balik penyerangnya.

Plang kayu ditendangnya hingga si penyerang ikut terbang.

Tidak ada tinju yang mengenainya tanpa peninju yang tergeletak setelahnya karena tinjuan balik.

Tentu saja tendangan tinggi membuat Shizuo lebih mudah meraih kaki penyerangnya dan melemparnya bagai kincir angin.

Dan bela diri? Shizuo hanya membiarkan penyerangnya menari. Toh, dia bisa menghindarinya sambil berusaha mengingat gerakan-gerakan itu. Siapa tau nanti bisa dipraktekkan...

Shizuo lupa kalau dia tidak memerlukan itu untuk menerbangkan manusia ke angkasa.

...

Di sudut jalan, Tanaka Tom menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Meskipun hari ini lebih intens karena ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya.

Dia benar-benar berharap hari ini sudah cukup di sini saja. Karena pekerjaannya sama sekali tidak akan selesai kalau begini terus. Mereka masih memiliki lima orang untuk dikejar pembayaran hutangnya.

Dan tentu saja Tom tau kalau Shizuo mungkin sudah lupa kalau mereka masih punya pekerjaan. Pikiran Shizuo yang hanya berjalan searah membuat Tom mengerti.

"Bukankah dia terlihat keren kalau sedang berkelahi seperti itu?"

Tom hampir saja terlonjak begitu tiba-tiba ada suara di sampingnya. Seingatnya tadi tidak ada seorang pun di situ.

Ketika dia menoleh ke arah orang yang barusan bicara, semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Kenapa hari ini pekerjaannya terasa lebih berat dan dia merasa sedang menjadi figuran film _action_. Semuanya karena orang yang sedang tertawa lebar di sampingnya.

Kalau dia tidak melihat apa yang dia tonton, tentu Tom akan mengira kalau orang itu sedang melihat konser idolanya—dari sinar terang di matanya.

Tapi Tom tau apa yang dilihatnya. Dan dia mau tidak mau merasa kalau orang yang ada di sampingnya itu agak tidak beres. Karena bagaimana bisa manusia bergeletakan dengan berlumuran darah—tapi tidak mati—bisa menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk seseorang.

"Kukira kemarin kalian berbaikan," Tom mencoba memastikan.

Orang berjaket bulu hitam itu kembali tertawa—dengan sedikit seringai. "Eh? Begitukah? Tapi Shizu-chan tidak mau, jadi aku sedang membujuknya,"

Sebelum Tom mengatakan betapa benarnya keputusan Shizuo untuk tidak menganggap orang yang di sampingnya adalah orang baik, Shizuo menoleh ke arah mereka dengan seringai terlebar yang pernah dilihat Tom.

"IZAYAAA-KUN yo~ kau ingin bermain-main rupanya~"

Dan Tom tidak pernah merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri hanya dengan suara naik turun Shizuo sebelum ini.

"Ah! Shizu-chan menemukanku! Padahal aku sudah bersembunyi dengan susah payah, lho!"

Tom sedang menahan diri untuk tidak _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana pun juga, orang yang ada di sampingnya ini menjadi pemicu kemarahan Shizuo bukan tanpa alasan. Lebih bukan tanpa alasan lagi, orang ini sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dengan kemarahan Shizuo.

Dan menurutnya orang yang masih bisa bercanda setelah diberi tatapan mematikan seperti itu oleh Shizuo adalah orang yang tidak beres kepalanya.

Shizuo mengabaikan manusia-manusia yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu arah.

Dan orang yang dipandangnya sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan keriangannya karena berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian Shizuo.

Shizuo melempar bat besi yang direbutnya dari penyerangnya tadi ke arah manusia yang dikenal sebagai informan dari Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya.

Lemparan itu meleset sekitar setengah meter. Atau Izaya yang sudah melompat menghindarinya, Tom tidak bisa memastikan.

Mereka selalu saja bermain dengan laju yang tidak bisa diikuti orang normal.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain, hah!? Larilah, akan kubunuh kau kalau tertangkap!" Shizuo mengiringi ancaman itu dengan tawanya yang Tom baru tau bisa menjadi terdengar jahat begitu.

Well, sepertinya dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri hari ini.

Tidak mungkin Shizuo bisa diajak berbicara logis kalau sudah berurusan dengan orang itu.

Benar saja, rasanya belum sempat dia berkedip dan dua orang itu sudah hilang entah ke mana.

...

Shizuo tidak memikirkan seberapa jauh dia mengejar si kutu yang ada di hadapannya. Biasanya dia akan berhenti setelah mereka menyentuh batas Ikebukuro. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini berbeda.

Karena Izaya tidak berlari keluar dari Ikebukuro. Dia berputar-putar di Ikebukuro.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang ingin bermain.

Dan tanpa sadar Shizuo menemaninya bermain dengan tawa lebar di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>(Berasa filler... eurgh. Tapi feel nya bakal beda kalo itu ditambah. Padahal saya sudah pengen move on dari kejar-kejaran nggak penting itu... tapi... orz)<p>

(Beribu maaf. Udah telat, nggak ada double update pula... Abisnya, saya yang agak anti-sosial (banget) ini terpaksa menghadiri social function dan mau nggak mau isi kepala saya kayaknya jadi agak berkurang gitu. Next weekend, deh, akan saya usahakan buat double. *mulai semakin airheaded ini saya*)


	7. kebodohan Shizuo

**Jinakkan Aku.**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

* * *

><p>Shizuo mengenal jalanan yang dilaluinya sebagai jalan menuju lapangan kedua mantan SMAnya tercinta. Ini hari Minggu, kemungkinan besar lapangan itu tidak dipakai oleh anggota ekstrakurikuler atau pun anak sekolah yang sedang membolos.<p>

Tempat yang sempurna untuk pacaran.

- Eh?

Tidak. Shizuo sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu. Lagipula dia tidak memiliki pasangan yang bisa digunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan tidak dewasa semacam itu.

Karena berlawanan dengan anggapan si Kutu yang sedang dikejarnya, Shizuo adalah orang dewasa. Sangat dewasa.

Karena anak-anak tidak mengambil lampu lalu lintas untuk dilempar ke arah seekor kutu tertentu.

"Berhentilah agar aku bisa membunuhmu sampai mati, Kutu Busuk!"

Izaya berbalik sambil terus melompat mengindari barang-entah-apa-lagi yang sedang dilempar Shizuo. "Shizu-chan selalu berpikir dengan logika yang aneh. Tapi tentu saja protozoa tidak bisa berpikir seperti manusia, ne? Yang benar saja." Izaya mendengus.

Izaya sudah mulai memasuki Lapangan Kedua SMA Raira. Dia berloncatan seolah dia sedang menari dan lapangan itu adalah panggungnya. Panggung pribadinya.

Shizuo menyusulnya meski dengan berat hati karena dia tau di lapangan itu tidak ada yang bisa dia lempar ke kepala Izaya. Seketika dia berharap ini adalah lapangan bola: setidaknya lapangan bola akan memiliki gawang untuk dilempar.

Izaya berhenti sekitar tiga meter dari pagar. Tapi Shizuo tau kalau dia berhenti bukan karena dia terjebak dan tidak bisa lari lagi: bahkan berhenti pun adalah pilihannya.

Karena Izaya tertawa lebar dengan mata yang bersinar.

Seolah Shizuo yang mulai terengah karena sudah tiga kali mengitari Ikebukuro untuk membunuh Izaya adalah bagian dari permainannya.

Dan mungkin memang iya.

Shizuo berhenti sekitar dua meter di depan Izaya. Tawa gila yang dia pakai sepanjang perjalanan sebagian sudah mulai terganti dengan engahan—sialan, mungkin dia harus mulai mengurangi rokok—tapi matanya masih bersinar nyalang. Siapa pun masih bisa melihat niat pembunuhan yang terpancar dari situ.

"Kau memutuskan untuk mati, huh?"

Izaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah sedang melihat anak balita bertingkah konyol. "Aku tidak punya kecenderungan bunuh diri, tenang saja. Aku tau Shizu-chan tidak akan punya teman main kalau aku mati, jadi aku akan berusaha untuk panjang umur,"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara,"

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kelakuan seorang anak anak bergantung pada bagaimana kelakuan orang tuanya? Aku yang tiba-tiba turun dari singgasanaku tentu saja tidak tau bagaimana menggoda seorang pawang. Kau tau, tidak?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, hah?"

Izaya melempar sesuatu yang secara refleks ditangkap oleh tangan kanan Shizuo.

Ban leher merah yang kemarin dipakai Izaya.

"Kalau pawangnya seperti kau, mungkin lebih baik aku mencari orang lain saja. Yosh, _to_ Dotachin!"

Shizuo mulai berpikir kalau adegan ini adalah adegan klise _shoujo manga_ di mana tokoh wanitanya pura-pura pergi dan tokoh laki-lakinya akan mengejarnya dengan putus asa.

_Well, guess what_, Shizuo tidak akan mengejar Izaya.

Tidak akan.

Karena dia tau Izaya hanya pembohong busuk.

Tapi kalau dia tidak berbohong...

Tanpa direstui, otak Shizuo menyediakan bayangan aneh tentang apa yang akan terjadi kalau Izaya jatuh dalam pengaruh _geng_ Kadota—karena dia tidak percaya Kadota akan semudah itu peduli.

Dan muncullah Izaya yang melihat aksinya mencabut pohon sambil memandangnya dengan bintang bersinar dari matanya. Mulutnya yang biasanya mengatakan kata-kata narsis tidak jelas berubah memberikan pujian dan sinopsis literatur-entah-apa—karena dia tidak percaya Izaya akan mengambil referensi dari manga—dan membuat Shizuo secara otomatis melempar pohon yang tadi dicabutnya ke arah Izaya.

Eh, ... tapi itu tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang biasanya terjadi.

Kecuali mata bersinar Izaya yang sudah terbukti bisa membuat Shizuo diam di tempat.

Kalau disesuaikan dengan kondisi itu, adegannya bisa berubah. Bukannya melempar pohon ke arah Izaya, dia akan secara tidak sengaja melepas pohonnya dan menjatuhkan pohon itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Belum lagi kalau perempuan berkostum serba hitam mencurigakan itu yang berhasil mempengaruhi Izaya.

Dan muncullah Izaya yang mengikutinya ke mana pun; bahkan ke kamar mandi.

Oke, bayangan yang terakhir itu mengerikan.

Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Izaya tercemar seperti itu. Atau sebenarnya Shizuo hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan kejiwaannya sendiri. Tapi mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati.

Entah Izaya yang sudah tahu keputusan akhir yang akan diambil Shizuo atau dia hanya lelah dan tidak berlarian seperti biasanya, Shizuo bisa dengan mudah bisa memasangkan ban leher yang tadi dilemparkan Izaya ke leher Izaya.

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

Yep. Tentu saja.

Tentu saja Izaya sudah tahu.

Dan Shizuo mulai mengakui dalam kepalanya kalau dia bodoh.

Dia memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam permainan Izaya.

* * *

><p>Shizuo tidak terbisa berpikir. Berpikir hanya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Tapi kalau dia tidak memikirkan ini dengan serius, dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari masalah ini dengan utuh (secara literal maupun figuratif).<p>

Izaya hanya akan bermain. Akan bodoh kalau Shizuo melayaninya dengan serius.

Tapi selalu ada 1% kemungkinan kalau Izaya serius. Dan kalau Shizuo menyia-nyiakannya, kapan lagi dia akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengubah Izaya menjadi manusia yang baik? Saat ini dia punya kemungkinan untuk menjadi manusia yang bisa menciptakan perdamaian dunia. Karena bayangkan betapa damainya dunia kalau Izaya menjadi manusia yang baik...

Bagaimana pun dia memikirkannya, dia tetap harus 'berusaha' membuat kutu busuk itu menjadi menjadi manusia.

Entah akan berhasil atau tidak, dia tidak akan dirugikan oleh itu.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang dia percaya saat ini.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sudah sukses mengirim Izaya pulang ke apartemennya dan sekarang dia akan segera menuju apartemennya sendiri.<p>

Ya, dia bisa mengurusi kegilaan Izaya besok lagi.

Mengirimnya pulang saja sudah sangat menyebalkan.

Dia menolak untuk mengingat bagaimana orang-orang yang melihat mereka di sepanjang perjaanan Ikebukuro-Shinjuku terus memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh—dan teriakan tidak jelas di beberapa tempat, mungkin itu pengikut aliran sesat Erika, tapi Shizuo tidak perlu tau.

Belum lagi teman-temannya yang heboh mengirim pesan tidak penting yang membuatnya melempar _handphone_-nya ke selokan terdekat.

Ah, Shizuo harus mulai menyisihkan sedikit gajinya untuk membeli _handphone_ baru. Kalau tidak begitu Kasuka tidak akan bisa menghubunginya.

Lupakan fakta kalau hal itu sangat jarang terjadi, Kasuka akan muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa berita kalau memang ingin bertemu Shizuo.

Dia baru saja mencapai kursi di ruang tamunya ketika Shizuo mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintunya. Sebenarnya dia merasa dia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi tamu macam apa pun setelah seharian yang melelahkan karena kutu busuk yang baru saja dikandangkannya itu, tapi suara ketukan yang tidak kunjung berhenti itu sangat mengganggu.

Membuat Shizuo akhirnya menyerah untuk keras kepala dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Dan menemukan Izaya dengan senyumnya yang terlalu manis sampai menyakitkan dengan sebuah koper hitam besar di belakangnya.

"Shizu-chan, _tadaima_~" kata kutu busuk itu riang.

* * *

><p>(Waa, saya membuat Shizuo jadi imajinatif... *antara bangga sama terpuruk gegara itu super OOC*)<p>

(Ahh... finally adegan kejar-kejaran nggak penting nya selese... *\(^o^)/* )

(Awalnya saya berniat untuk double update. Tapi saya pengen liat review buat chap ini dulu baru mulai nulis chap selanjutnya. Jadi, apa pelajaran yang paling awal harus diberikan untuk menjadi manusia yang baik?)


	8. their sleeping situation

**Jinakkan Aku.**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

* * *

><p>Shizuo mematung. Dia sedang mencoba memroses apa yang sedang terjadi.<p>

Dia baru saja mengandangkan seekor kutu di Shinjuku.

Setelah memastikan kutu itu aman di kandangnya, dia pulang ke apartemennya.

Tidak ada kejadian berarti dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Dia bahkan tidak bertemu Simon—mungkin sedang melayani pesan antar—yang biasanya mengatakan hal aneh yang jarang Shizuo mengerti.

Apartemennya berada dalam keadaan yang sama seperti yang dia tinggalkan sebelum berangkat bekerja.

_Well_, mungkin keadaan yang terlalu normal memiliki kecenderungan untuk memanggil mahluk _abnormal_.

Karena itu kutu yang baru saja dia kandangkan berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Shizuo ingin melemparnya ke seberang jalan—dan jangan lupa kalau apartemen Shizuo berada di lantai tiga.*

Tanpa menunggu proses berpikir Shizuo, Izaya langsung masuk ke apartemen Shizuo. Menaruh kopernya di depan kamar Shizuo lalu dengan santainya berjalan ke dapur.

"Ah! Aku lupa tidak membawa kopi!" seru Izaya seolah itu adalah pemicu kiamat.

Seruan itu menyadarkan Shizuo dari pikirannya. Dia mengabaikan pintu yang masih terbuka untuk menghampiri Izaya yang sedang mengobrak-abrik rak di dapurnya dan meraih tudung jaketnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, hah?"

"Eh? Mencari kopi?"

"Kau tau bukan itu maksudku." Shizuo menggertakkan giginya.

"Lalu? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti Bahasa Protozoa, jadi kau seharusnya menerjemahkannya untukku," dan Shizuo melihat dengan jelas seringaian yang terlukis di bibir Izaya.

"Artinya: enyah kau dari rumahku!"

Izaya merengut. Memajukan bibirnya dan melebarkan matanya. Sempat membuat Shizuo berpikir ada yang mengubah kepribadian Izaya menjadi seperti anak anjing.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar! Kalau begini saja, pasti kau bisa mengusirku," seolah dia memiliki senjata selain pisau lipat yang selalu ada di saku jaketnya, Izaya berjalan menuju koper yang tadi dibawanya.

Shizuo tidak bisa melihat apa yang diambil Izaya karena dia membelakanginya.

Ketika dia berbalik, Izaya berbalik dengan telinga kucing tersemat di kepalanya, dan tampang memelas yang pasti membuat siapa pun tidak bisa menolak untuk mengabulkan apa pun yang diinginkan Izaya.

Shizuo terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

"Aku belum sempat mencari tau Shizu-chan lebih suka kucing atau anjing. Apa aku perlu menggantinya?" Izaya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil menunjukkan bando telinga anjing yang ada di tangannya.

Shizuo menundukkan kepalanya. Antara tidak ingin melihat muka polos Izaya dan tidak ingin Izaya tahu reaksi macam apa yang dia dapat dari memasang telinga kucing di kepalanya.

Kemudian dia mendorong Izaya sampai kutu itu berada di luar apartemennya, dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Ehh? Shizu-chan!? Bagaimana bisa kau mengusirku? Kata internet itu metode yang _fail-proof_. Ne~ Shizu-chan~" rengek Izaya dari luar.

"Pergilah membeli kopimu!"

"Ehh? Tapi—"

"Dan belikan aku sekotak susu,"

Izaya tidak menjawab untuk bebebrapa detik. Kemudian, "Oke~ _Ittekimasu_~"

Di balik pintu, Shizuo menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Cairan merah terlihat merembes dari sela-sela jarinya.

* * *

><p>Izaya membeli lebih dari yang mereka berdua butuhkan. Karena empat porsi <em>ootoro sushi<em> terlihat terlalu banyak untuk dua orang di mata Shizuo.

Meskipun setengah jam kemudian dia terpaksa mengganti argumennya.

Izaya meletakkan belanjaannya—yang jauh lebih banyak dari sekaleng kopi dan sekotak susu—di meja yang ada di depan TV.

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa menonton film Kasuka tidak sendirian. Hmm, mungkin itu akan terasa berbeda.

Mungkin menonton bersama orang lain akan membuatnya merasakan kedamaian semacam yang orang-orang rasakan. Meskipun yang dimaksud orang lain di sini adalah seekor kutu.

Tapi harapannya untuk menonton Kasuka terbang ketika Izaya dengan santainya memutar film animasi yang setau Shizuo tidak dibintangi oleh Kasuka.

Karena itu dia menunda kakinya yang akan berjalan ke arah sofa tuanya.

Untuk mendapati sajian _ootoro_ di hadapannya hanya tiga porsi.

"Hei, Kutu, bukannya kau tadi membawa pulang empat porsi _sushi_?" Shizuo memilih untuk tidak mengatakan pada Izaya kalau dia ingin menonton adiknya saja di layar TV.

"Hm?" Izaya menelan apa yang ada di mulutnya, "Oh. Mungkin kau salah lihat,"

Tapi Shizuo melihat rona di wajah Izaya. Dan kotak pembungkus kosong di sebelah tangan kanan Izaya.

Biarlah. Dia akan pura-pura tidak tahu kali ini.

Tanpa sadar Shizuo tersenyum.

Setidaknya ada sebagian dari muka polos Izaya yang bukan hanya sekedar topeng.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan melakukan ini?"<p>

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau sendiri yang membuat masalah."

"Tapi seharusnya ini tidak menjadi masalah. Mungkin seharusnya aku memang merekam seluruh bagian dari apartemen ini... ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Kita benar-benar dalam masalah...,"

"Aaahh!?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Bagaimana mungkin aku tau kalau membawamu pulang akan jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada mengikutimu pulang?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, hah, Kutu?"

Mendengar perintah konyol Shizuo, Izaya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja manusia gua itu tidak tau kalau jam segini kereta dari Ikebukuro ke Shinjuku sudah tidak beroperasi. Dia bisa saja berjalan pulang, sih, tapi di mana serunya melakukan itu?

Di saat monster yang ada di hadapannya memberikan ekspresi yang tak ternilai semacam itu...

"Ne, Shizu-chan, kau tidak menyukaiku, kan?" Izaya bertanya dengan muka polosnya. Dia juga sudah kembali memasang telinga kucingnya.

Tidak mungkin Shizuo—atau siapa pun, sebenarnya—bisa melawan itu.

Izaya pernah mencoba trik ini pada Namie dan berhasil. Dan kalau perempuan berhati batu macam Namie saja tidak bisa melawan, hati Shizuo yang seperti bunga kaktus tentu saja tidak bisa apa-apa.

Ahh, mungkin dia harus memulai mengacau dengan metode ini. Eksperimen sederhana untuk mencari tau siapa yang bisa melawan ekspresi polosnya.

Dan sejauh apa dia bisa mengganggu hidup Shizuo dengan metode ini.

Dalam pikirannya, Izaya sudah mulai menari-nari dengan girang, _excited_ dengan ide iseng barunya. Apalagi melihat gerigi di kepala Shizuo berputar seperti itu...

Tidak pernah menahan diri dari melonjak gembira sesulit ini.

Shizuo mulai kembali menemukan suaranya dan menjawab, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja tidak. Kau tau aku membencimu,"

Izaya mengabaikan sengatan yang menyerang jantungnya dan menjawab, "_Feeling's mutual_," tanpa peduli Shizuo mengerti atau tidak.

"Apa hubungannya itu dengan situasi kita sekarang?"

"Maksudku tentu saja tidak akan ada masalah kalau kita tidur bersama. Aku tidak suka sofamu dan kau tidak punya kasur yang lain,"

Belum sampai Izaya akan mengeluarkan argumen lain, semacam Shizuo tidak memiliki penghangat ruangan atau Izaya tidak melihat guling di kamar Shizuo, Shizuo sudah membungkam mulut Izaya.

Sebenarnya Izaya tidak membenci ekspresi berpikir Shizuo atau pun tangan Shizuo yang agak kasar di wajahnya, tapi tangan Shizuo terlalu besar dan lubang hidungnya juga ikut terbungkam, jadi tentu saja Izaya berusaha untuk melawan.

Berusaha.

Izaya yakin Shizuo bahkan tidak merasakan perlawanan sedikit pun. Monster itu...

Hampir dua menit berlalu dengan Izaya yang berusaha menarik tangan Shizuo dari wajahnya—pada detik ini Izaya sudah mulai berpikir dari mana dia akan mendapat asupan oksigen kalau-kalau Shizuo lupa untuk melepaskan tangannya—dan Shizuo yang memakai ekspresi serius seolah dia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara memberantas teroris.

_Well_, memang ada kalanya Izaya bisa dikatakan sebagai teroris, sih.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kasur itu terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua, Kutu?"

Mungkin Shizuo lupa kalau pada dasarnya argumen mereka berputar dan dia sudah mengeluarkan alasan itu tiga kali. Tapi Izaya tidak akan mengatakan itu. Membayangkan ekspresi Shizuo ketika dia menyadari hal itu membuat jantungnya berdetak gembira dan tentu saja dia menunggu hal itu terjadi.

Lagipula Shizuo belum melepaskan bungkamannya.

Sepertinya Shizuo mulai menyadari kalau argumen mereka berputar. Karena matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga dan dia terlihat siap untuk membunuh seseorang.

Sebenarnya Izaya ingin kabur demi menyelamatkan hidupnya, tapi _adrenalin rush_ yang diciptakan Shizuo kadang membuatnya diam di tempat. Seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun otaknya membentaknya untuk segera menyelamatkan diri, jantungnya bersorak untuk menyaksikan ekspresi Shizuo saja.

Perhitungan otaknya membuat ide baru untuk menuruti keinginan jantungnya, Izaya mengubah pekerjaan tangannya, yang tadinya berusaha menarik tangan Shizuo agar menyingkir dari wajahnya, menjadi menggenggam tangan itu. Melebarkan matanya seolah dia juga baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah itu, dasar Gumpalan Kotoran. Aku tidak akan tertipu,"

Tapi Izaya melihat wajah Shizuo yang mulai memerah. Ekspresi ini bekerja pada siapa pun.

_If you can't make them fear you, make them adore you. And you can get away with anything_.

Belum sampai Izaya memperjauh usahanya, Shizuo memutuskan untuk melemparnya.

Ke kasur.

Dan menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar.

Operasi mendapatkan kamar Shizu-chan: sukses.

* * *

><p>(* Saya nggak inget pernah liat apartemennya Shizu-chan dari luar pas di anime. Jadi ya...)<p>

(Headcanon saya: Izaya itu coffee addict. Dan Shizu-chan suka kucing (biar dia bisa akur sama Yuigadokusonmaru). Dan Izaya banyak makan tapi tetep nggak bisa gemuk—semacam kaya Shizu-chan yang suka makanan manis tapi nggak sakit gigi.)

(Dan saya lupa Izaya yang suka film animasi itu headcanon apa canon beneran...)

(Oiya, kalau ada yang pengen tau, sebenernya saya nggak pernah nganggep Izaya evil. Di mata saya, dia cuma iseng. Hihi.)

(Sebenernya saya pengen skip adegan beginian, tapi gegara reviewer nya pada mbahas gimana mereka bakal tidur, saya jadi tergoda... hihi... Jadi kepikiran kalo chapter _cat-like Izaya_ itu cuma semacam akal-akalannya Izaya, nggak, sih?)


	9. alasan Izaya

**Jinakkan Aku.**

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Durarara by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Random. Super Short.

**Pre-story AN:  
><strong>Double update!

* * *

><p>Kantor Izaya, tiga hari yang lalu<p>

Ada satu hal dari Namie yang kadang-kadang membuat Izaya menyesal membawa wanita itu ke kantornya: kalau dia pergi begitu saja tanpa keterangan. Tentu saja perginya Namie tidak mengganggu perasaan Izaya. Hanya saja, perempuan itu tidak peduli untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu sebelum pergi.

Setumpuk kertas yang ada di hadapannya, dipenuhi dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak jelas mau dibawa ke mana. Dan mengingat Namie yang mengambil pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu bahkan tanpa bertanya pada Izaya, dia tidak tau Namie sedang mengumpulkan informasi tentang apa.

_Well_, tentu saja dia bisa mengabaikan masalah-masalah yang dibuat Namie. Itu tidak ada urusannya dengannya.

Kecuali informasi yang dikeluarkan Namie keluar dari kantornya. Disebut kalau informasi itu berasal dari Izaya.

Tapi pekerjaan yang diambil Namie biasanya adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan, jadi dia tidak peduli.

Ah, sudahlah. Namie bisa mengurusi urusannya sendiri.

Belum sampai Izaya menemukan cara yang seru untuk membuat Namie emosi, wanita itu muncul dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Menyebalkan.

Izaya tidak menyukai ekspresi semacam itu.

Manusia yang memakai ekspresi semcam itu selalu terlihat menyebalkan.

Dan Namie selalu memakai ekspresi semacam itu setelah dia pulang dari 'urusan mendadak'nya. Itu menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan.

"Ne, Namie-san, kau benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan saat ini,"

"Ah, benarkah? Senang bisa membuatmu sebal," balasnya masih dengan senyum lebar itu.

"Tapi manusia yang tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai manusia sepertimu tidak akan mengerti. Tentu saja akan terlihat menyebalkan. Karena kau tidak mengerti. Iya, kan?"

"A, a, a. Namie-san~ sepertinya kau lupa pada siapa kau berbicara. Informan hebat seperti Orihara Izaya, tidak ada apa pun yang tidak dia mengerti,"

"Benarkah? _Romantic love_, kau mengerti?"

"Urgh," Izaya mengernyit jijik, "emosi rendahan semacam itu, tentu saja aku tau. Itu yang membuat manusia sangat mudah dimanipulasi. Aku tidak memerlukan emosi semacam itu,"

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau tidak akan mudah dimanipulasi kalau kau sendiri yang mengalaminya. Ah, lupakan saja. Orang sepertimu tidak akan punya kesempatan merasakan cinta yang seperti itu,"

"Ne, Namie-san, aku membagi cintaku dengan porsi yang sama kepada semua manusia-manusiaku. Kalau aku mencintai satu manusia lebih dari yang lainnya, itu akan membuat yang lainnya cemburu. Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Cemburu adalah emosi yang kejam, kau tau. Tentu saja, bagaimana pun juga cemburu adalah satu dari Tujuh Dosa Mematikan, tentu saja dia kejam."

"Akui saja, kau tidak bisa membuat satu manusia pun mencintaimu balik. Bagaimana bisa ada yang cemburu, kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat _satu_ orang saja mencintaimu. Cemburu," Namie mendengus meremehkan.

Seolah dia sangat yakin kalau Izaya tidak akan mampu melakukan itu.

Tentu saja Izaya bisa melakukan itu. Memangnya berapa orang yang sudah menjadi korban mulut Izaya. Bukankah semua itu karena manusia-manusia itu mencintai Izaya dan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan?

Tapi _romantic love_, huh? Selama ini Izaya selalu membentengi dirinya dari emosi semacam itu. Karena dia berdiri di atas manusia-manusia yang lain. Tentu saja dia tidak membutuhkan emosi semacam itu. Dia bisa jatuh bersama manusia-manusia yang lain kalau dia punya emosi semacam itu.

Tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu berarti dia akan sama lemahnya dengan manusia yang lain kalau dia tidak bisa menangani emosi semacam itu dan tetap dijatuhkan karenanya? Izaya lebih dari itu.

Dia bisa memiliki emosi semacam itu dan itu tidak akan mengubah siapa dirinya.

Dia bisa memiliki emosi semacam itu dan dia tetap tidak akan jatuh seperti manusia-manusia lainnya.

Emosi itu hanya sekedar emosi.

"Ne, Namie-san, bagaimana caranya kau jatuh cinta?"

"Hah? Kau berencana untuk jatuh cinta? Bagaimana bisa, di saat kau tidak menganggap dirimu sendiri manusia? Hanya manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta."

"Namie-san~ secara fisik, aku ini manusia. Meskipun tentu saja secara mental aku jauh lebih keren daripada manusia,"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Jatuh cinta itu kondisi mental. Kau terlalu 'sakit' untuk bisa jatuh cinta,"

Yang benar saja. Bukankah untuk menjadi setara dengan Tuhan, Izaya seharusnya bisa melakukan apa pun. Lalu mengapa menurut Namie dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta itu emosi yang sepele. Tentu saja Izaya bisa melakukannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," Izaya berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau dia mulai terdengar kekanak-kanakan dengan mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah? Aku akan bekerja gratis padamu selama enam bulan kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta," Izaya mulai tersenyum lebar pada kondisi taruhan Namie, karena dia tau Namie menyukai uang—meskipun itu hanya dia jadikan sabagai sarana untuk mencintai Yagiri Seiji, "dan membuat objek cintamu mencintaimu balik."

Izaya mengerutkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kenapa dengan kondisi tambahan itu, Namie-san?"

"Karena kau bisa berpura-pura jatuh cinta dengan mudah. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa membuat orang berpura-pura mencintaimu. Mereka akan terlalu jijik untuk mencintai manusia yang tidak berpikir seperti manusia sepertimu,"

"Oke. Itu berarti aku akan membayarmu dobel kalau aku bisa melakukannya?"

Izaya melihat seringaian di bibir Namie. Wanita itu sudah yakin kalau dia akan menang. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Izaya adalah manusia yang sangat mengerti manusia, membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padanya, akan sangat mudah.

Namie mengiyakan masih dengan seringaiannya.

* * *

><p>Sebagai rencana kalau keadaan menjadi tidak seperti yang dia inginkan, pertama dia harus mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta.<p>

Atau minimal bagaimana perasaan manusia biasa. Dia tidak akan merasa memenangkan taruhannya dengan Namie kalau dia tidak bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta. Manipulasi informasi itu hanya untuk kepentingan yang lain. Taruhan ini akan berbeda.

Izaya tidak menganggap uang adalah hal yang penting. Dia membayar Namie enam bulan gajinya saat ini pun, tidak akan membuat lubang di rekeningnya. Tapi membuat Namie merelakan gajinya... itu terlihat menyenangkan.

Tapi tidak mungkin mendadak dia bisa berpikir seperti manusia biasa karena selama ini dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Dia membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengajarinya.

Sekarang tinggal menemukan manusia mana yang bisa dia ganggu untuk membuatnya mengerti bagaimana emosi manusia.

Emosi...

Emosi...

Ah, tentu saja Shizu-chan. Dia adalah manusia—atau monster kadang-kadang—yang paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Tentu saja mempelajari emosi dari manusia yang emosional akan lebih mudah.

Sempat terpikir untuk mempelajari cinta dari Shinra, tapi jujur saja dia belum siap untuk jatuh cinta pada mahluk astral.

Atau dari Mikado, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau menunggu lama untuk merasakan kemenangan. Penyaluran _romantic love_ Mikado masih saja jalan di tempat padahal sudah berbulan-bulan. Dia bukan orang yang sabar seperti itu.

Abaikan orang lain, kalau Shizu-chan bisa bertingkah tidak terduga, Izaya juga bisa. Monster itu tidak akan tau apa yang sedang menunggunya.

Sekarang tinggal menyusun rencana untuk membuat monster itu mengajarinya seperti apa perasaan manusia.

Dengan metode yang biasanya, mantan bartender itu pasti akan dengan mudah mengusir Izaya dari sekitarnya. Tapi dengan metode baru yang tidak sengaja dia temukan saat dia lapar dan sedang malas untuk berjalan ke Rusia Sushi, dia pasti bisa dengan mudah melakukannya.

_After all_, saat itu, dia bisa mendapatkan _ootoro_ gratis dari Namie tanpa harus melepaskan bokongnya dari kursi putarnya.

Ahh, menyenangkan. Menyenangkan. Menyenangkan.

Izaya tertawa lebar di atas kursi putarnya yang berputar. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi Shizu-chan pada permainan barunya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

(Ahh, padahal saya berencana nggak bakal nayangin scene ini sebelum menjelang akhir gitu... tapi yang lewat di otak saya scene itu melulu...Hm. Hm.)

(Jadi, yang penasaran sama kelakuan Izaya, terjawab sudah alasan Izaya. Tapi seperti kata siapa-saya-lupa, it doesn't matter why you started it, what matters is why you stick with it. Semacam itu lah. Jadi fic ini masih jauuh banget dari tamat.)

(BTW, saya merasa yang di chapter sebelumnya dan cuma sepotong itu jauuuuuuuh lebih Izaya-ish daripada sepanjang chapter yang ini. Sigh.)

(Kemungkinan besar weekend ini saya nggak bisa update-damn, social life-jadi saya memaksakan diri untuk update hari ini... Gomen, kalo 2 chap yang saya publish ini bersa maksa...)


End file.
